Sinedd meets Marrielle and Vidar
by Marrielle11
Summary: Sounds bad ass, but is not boring! - How Marrielle and her brother met Sinedd the first time. This is how it all started.


The living legend; Sinedd, Vidar and... ME.

This is the only story written which has me in the main role, but you gotta read it before reading the other stories. Just to understand.

My best friends are Vidar and Sinedd, while those boys are eachothers' best friends. Vidar is my big brother and Sinedd is my snowboarding and fighting-buddy. I love these guys!

When I was 5 years old...:

Me and Vidar were as normal playing football on the streets, when we saw a blackhaired boy walking towards us. It was Sinedd. I've mentioned him watching us for something like a quarter now, and finally he was moving around. The boy asked if he could join us, just to show how a real footballer makes even better goals than we. Vidar immediately wanted to say something back what would probably not be something nice, but I, a in _that_ time popular girl, said 'o, are you good at football? You may show it, if you want to. Everyone earns a chance, right?' The boy probably liked it, he smiled a bit. 'Oké', Vidar said, 'let's see who's the best!' We decided to play together first, but with many special tricks like keeping the ball off the ground with your feet. Very soon, I saw Sinedd and even Vidar staring at me: WOOOH HOW DOES SHE DO THAT? I'll never forget that day. We went on playing, for something like an hour. While trying to attack against Sinedd, I asked him for his name. -'Sinedd'. 'My name is Marrielle', I told him. After, I passed the ball to my lovely brother and he scored. 'My name's Vidar', he said to Sinedd. 'And you are pretty good at football!' -'I know, I'm the best! Well, of course one of the best, you're good too...' 'Yeah', Vidar said, 'me and Marrielle are brother and sister though I never knew a girl of 4 years younger than me could be better at football than myself!' 'Hé Vidar we have to go!' I screamed. 'We're almost leaving'. 'Leaving?' Sinedd asked. 'Yes we are here to visit my grandmother, we live quite a lot of miles away from this place' I answered. 'Oh.' That was Sinedd's short asnwer that made me see he was just like me. But I didn't realize at that moment. We went away.

One more thing, you need to know, I've grown up together with boys and just belong to them, as they say. I'm not a noisy, yelling girl like the most girls are.

When me and Geertje (only friend who is a girl) went to a fairground, I got a message from Vidar; if I wanted to join _them_. Ah yeah, his friends. Ok, I'm coming!  
>It was extremely dark in the small village I lived in, and a long way to come to "our place". When I was there, and our friends didn't mention I was already there, I stopped walking and stood still in the bushes. I heard Vidar talking. He was worried, I mentioned to his behaviour, something could have happened to me! On my way to them, he had phoned me for at least 3 times. That's how he must feel with his girlfriend, calling him 4 till 6 times a day! But however, I heard him saying to <em>them<em>: yeah, my little sister is really crazy, that's the reason for loving her. And the others said that Vidar had to be careful and quard for me... Guys of at least 17 years old, listening to the song "Dreamgirl", how bad can they be? Just to show you Sinedd has a heart too. He was there too. I don't know how, I don't know why. I've drunk my first beer and eaten a lot of cookies together with them all. I'm so happy Sinedd and Vidar were both back, back from the horror that I'll tell you...

But how to tell you? Ok, I'll try it anyway...  
>Despite we left Sinedd when we met him the first time, we kept in contact. In the beginning we didn't, but Vidar met him on his school! They had to make a work together. Hm, what will it be about? Ok, they picked a topic but due to the topic they wanted to try it themselves... Sinedd didn't, but when Artegor too said that the Shadows are great he wanted to join them, just like Vidar wanted. They did it, together. Sinedd and Vidar really look alike, they both look heartless, actually me too... Their choice was a big mistake. I just couldn't live without Vidar! My brother, who has always been by my side, the captain and attacker of the team, standing next to Sinedd on the field, with me... The worst pain ever was coming up in one of my feet, It's still there and it will never heal. But it was my choice. I needed my time to get Vidar back. Sinedd's my best friend, but Vidar's my brother. What am I without him? Of course I wanted Sinedd to come back too, but I know him and it's up to him to make a decission. But no-one will take Vidar from me, no matter what it takes! I saw him going down more and more every day. I showed him that I look more like him than he would ever have expected. I saw him becoming ill. I've let Sinedd go, he's the one who looks like me the most and I know what he wants: <span>FREEDOM<span>. Vidar saw how much I love him, and after a few years of drugs and stuff like that he came back home.

I've let Sinedd go. I didn't speak to him anymore, because I didn't know where he was and what he was doing all the time. Next time, when I went to Akillian on my own, I met him:

I was walking trough the snow, this was great! With of course my snowboard in the beautifullest colours: black-green. I saw some people walking in the distance, so I walked to the opposite direction. There were the dangerous hills that I dreamed about last night, and I like doing things with danger for life, so...  
>Who was that guy, was it... Sinedd! He didn't see me yet. I walked towards the cliff where he was watching down into the dept. I stood still. He felt someone was near him, he turned aound. It was snowing very fast, he couldn't even recognise me.<br>There he was. He stared at me, because he saw me watching him. He looked me in my eyes, like he always did by strange people watching him. I went on, watching him into his darkblue eyes. After a while, he looked at the ground: _what is this? People always stop looking me in my eyes when I look at them angry! This little girl can only be... _He looked me in my darkgreen eyes again. Not at an angry way. I just lifted one eyebrow up, and Sinedd started smiling a bit gently. 'Marri...-elle?' -Yes it's me, I'm back!' Sinedd, with snow in his hair, ran towards me and hugged me like I was his little sister. Sinedd had always behaved like a brother for me, but now I felt his heart shining like the sun, at a way I felt Vidar's when he gave me a hug before going to another planet for a while.

Since that day we have contact almost every day, and you should believe that little sisters have a big influence on their brothers. Like Sonya, who is Sinedd's little sister. And me, Marriëlle.  
>With Sinedd I love snowboarding together, he's always asking me to learn him the "spin" and Sinedd says just like Vidar that I'm crazy because of jumping off very high... Platforms, buildings, cliffs, hills, halfpipes and all things like that which you can jump off with a snowboard. Sinedd has one too and in Oktober we go snowboarding again! Sinedd does the same sport as me; jiu-jitsu. Because there he learned how to handle his hate and anger and convert it into positive energy. And uhm yes me too, I had the same problems as Sinedd. Hihi.<p>

I know some of you would say: 'Sinedd is my boy' or 'everyone who gets near him will not be sure of living much longer', but whatever you say, hehe he's me and my brother's best friend! If you want to conquere him as your boy I won't stop or hate you and this is just to remind you:

I HATE GIRLS WHO THINK THAT BOYS AND GIRLS CAN NOT BE JUST BEST FRIENDS.

_Written on July 20th, 2011._


End file.
